dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Votehim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Horse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:25, December 6, 2009 Hi there Hi, thanks for creating seperate Dino pages. It would have been better though to just leave it as the single page I had made as it creates less articles and pages people have to visit to view these Dinos as well as I had to correct much of the formatting when the page already existed. For future reference, unless the artist themselves ask you to, only create a page for something that doesn't yet exist on the site. Thanks! Bluesonic1 08:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) If you take a look at the Dragon Types pages, you'll see someone has already done that. Bluesonic1 11:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New Organisation; Reply Hi there! I prefer to keep it in the previous format for the following reasons: *Coding wise, it's easier. Remember that not everyone that edits these pages knows about Wikia coding. I know I've had multiple problems moving single images around myself. *Image wise, it's easier. It's one image rather than the general four (those with seperate male and female or other forms will prove complication in this situation). The images will also be a lot to manage; by just having one image it's easier to edit and replace it. *Bandwith wise, it's easier on both the Wikia and the viewer. It means less files that are to be uploaded, less bandwith it takes from Wikia to keep the files uploaded and saves bandwith from the viewer as their browser won't have to load so many images. *Keeps images all to one area rather than having them scattered around the article and having the viewer look for them rather than seeing them all in one place. Although, you don't know how much I appreciate you consulting me with a new idea =) If you have anymore please don't hesitate to message me, it'll be much appreciated =D Thanks, Bluesonic1 05:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) p.s. You can sign off your posts using four tildes ~. Re: more organization Hi there! Well I placed the sprites to the right because having all the text aligned left, it would be neat to have images aligned right. Plus on all wiki sites, main images on the page are aligned right =] Bluesonic1 08:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question about page watching Hey there! Yeah I have the same problem, gets very annoying... Look at the upper most right corner and there's a little drop down menu saying MORE... in it. Click that and select Preferences. It will take you to your account page. Scroll riht down to the bottom and you'll find a section titled "E-mail". Select and de-select the options as you wish =) Bluesonic1 08:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Favour Hi, I don't know if you saw on my user page, but I will be away for a month with no way of getting on here. And right at this time, TJ has announced there will be new releases and more female/male sprites released. I want to ask of you, since you are the most active and most respectful, to apart from making sure no one's vandalising pages, that you take charge of the Currently Being Released article, creating the new dragon articles and updating the dragon sprites. Oh and report on the new 'secret' BSA. Will you be able to do this? Re: Favour o-0 I swear I signed my post. Sorry! ^_^; Of course I'm gonna write it everywhere I can think of, I just wanted to ask you first if you could do it. Oh and the new releases that you collect on the Currently Being Released page, could you leave them on there till I get back? So I know what I've missed out on when I return. If you can also compile which dragons had sprite changes (just list their names in a list) and a link to the new BSA article onto the Currently Being Released article, you would be an angel =) Oh and I'll be leaving you with admin abilities so if anyone decides to get rowdy you can give them a kick. Thanks muchly, Bluesonic1 09:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I found this page and it seems like a vandal-created article. Could you please delete it? Delete Page Please I will keep it in check while your gone but its a failed atempt and a waste of space on wiki. Needs to be deleted ASAP http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/End_of_dragon_cave ZeroManArmy 04:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yippee, another page to delete hey. found this. it should probably go right about now. http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Female_Black_alt yippee, clickspam in a not-so-disguised form. SH172 03:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) sounds good... won't delete anything till bluesonic returns then. SH172 17:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) New Dragons Hey you should create a rainbow dragon, a shadow dragon, a wyvern, and a really unique dragon that i came up with. i also have all the details for everything i just dont know how to create the sprites. could you email and help me? shastachick88@gmail.com Infobox I told Bluesonic that I'll make a infobox for the Dragon articles. Well, here is it! I didn't really make it though, Gaz Lloyd over at the RuneScape Wiki made it for me. But anyway, it's done so we can start adding it to the Dragon articles now! Although, I suggest that the dragons images be made transparent, they would look much better on the infobox with a transparent background. Also, did you know that a there's a message on your userpage? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) }} 11:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Surely you jest! How can an admin not know what an infobox is!? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup'']](T) }} 07:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) stuff good. ^^ I can help standardizing pages with the infobox if you want. 23:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) oops, wasn't logged in. heh. SH172 23:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Little Problem here... Hey, votehim.. someody made a pointless article here. Do you think you could fix it? Coryn02 16:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) how do you make a stub article?